deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Vegas
Las Vegas was the most populous city, with about 2 million residents, in the state of Nevada, internationally renowned as a resort city for gambling, shopping, and fine dining. In 2008, Las Vegas fell victim to a zombie outbreak. As a result, the military sealed the city with a 50-mile-perimeter blockade, according to the measures lined out in the Willamette Act, as ordered by the President. Their plan was to obliterate the city to prevent further outbreaks. The city was soon wiped off the map, and its remains are currently sealed off by the government. An estimated one hundred thousand people were killed and a million more infected, according to a live broadcast by Rebecca Chang who was in Las Vegas at the time of the outbreak. It is revealed in the four-series comic book, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, that Harjit Singh caused the outbreak by releasing several jars of Queens at the Las Vegas Arena while a racing show was ongoing. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the 4-part comic book series Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Las Vegas serves as the setting for issues one, three, and four. At the Las Vegas Arena, the Las Vegas 250 motocross race is being held. Chuck Greene, a renowned champion, is competing in the event with his family watching. While the show is ongoing, Harjit Singh and his Phenotrans agents release Queens into the stadium, which start an outbreak. Soon, the entire crowd of spectators are infected and turn into zombies while others are killed. Pam Greene is stung and tries to escape with her daughter, but she turns into a zombie and bites Katey. Chuck arrives in time to save Katey and flee. Clay Hurlton was also at the arena and was killed, but he was able to warn Tyrone King not to come to the city. The city is ultimately overrun by the zombies and the events of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero begin. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Chuck Greene, his wife, and his daughter Katey were in Las Vegas for Chuck's motocross race when a zombie outbreak of then-unknown origins broke out. Unfortunately, Chuck's wife was infected, and bit four-year-old Katey on her arm. The father and daughter fled to the desert town of Still Creek, having to leave their deceased wife/mother back in Las Vegas. According to a news report on the radio, the military had set up a 50-mile perimeter around Las Vegas, including Still Creek which is 46 miles away, planning on wiping out the area in an effort to contain the outbreak. Other refugees from Las Vegas have reached Still Creek, only to be captured by the military (such as the infected Sharon) or forced to flee into hiding (such as Gemini, Nikki, Archie, and others). Eventually, all survivors were rescued and brought to the barricaded gas station until the military arrived, evacuating the survivors to safety for screening and treatment. Dead Rising 2 By the end of 72 Hour Mode, it is discovered that the city outbreak was caused by Phenotrans, in order to harvest queens and make more Zombrex. Survivors Many survivors who managed to escape the Las Vegas outbreak can be found in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2: *Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey escaped the city 12 hours after the outbreak. *Rebecca Chang was able to escape Las Vegas after airing her live report. *Fausto Vargas and his wife Gemini escaped to Still Creek after a vacation. *Tia Hernandaz, Nikki Valentino, and Sharon Riesinger escaped from Las Vegas after a bachelorette party, though Sharon was bitten. *Leon Bell was revealed to be a Las Vegas survivor in a Tape it or Die blog post. *Archie Eaton and Jason Wong are two bikers who left Las Vegas and arrived at the blockade in Still Creek. *Bobby Newland is a Terror is Reality contestant who escaped Las Vegas. Trivia *During an online Terror is Reality match in Dead Rising 2, Don and Paul (the commentators) will occasionally make the comment "First person to spot the zombified former mayor of Vegas wins ten grand!" *As seen in the unused game text for Dead Rising 2, apparently there was supposed to be a 911 (emergency telephone number) call that Chuck could overhear or witness, or somehow be presented to the player through other purposes, sometime in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: :Las Vegas 911 what is the... :Woman They're everywhere! It's spreading! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am, you're going to have to calm down and tell me exactly what is... :Woman They're coming! Please!! They're going to - GOD!!! NO!!!!!! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am, I'm contacting dispatch now. What is your location?! :Woman No, stay away! NO! :Las Vegas 911 Ma'am? Ma'am?! :Woman No, no.... not again...Mod:Game text/sections#Still Creek information and text *The following is Rebecca's full report about Las Vegas that was originally going to be used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, though in the final product, her report was cut down: Gallery File:Las vegas flag.png|Flag of Las Vegas File:Dead rising las vegas on horizon (2).png|Observing Las Vegas through sniper rifle File:Dead rising las vegas on horizon.png|Chuck stands atop gas station roof, with Las Vegas in distance File:50 mile outside las vegas.png|Traffic leading out of the city File:50 mile outside las vegas (2).png|Traffic leading out of the city LVegas.jpg|Chuck Greene, his wife, and his daughter arrive at Las Vegas in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. ItBegins2.jpg|Harjit Singh and his team prepare to start the Vegas Outbreak. TheHarjit.jpg|The beginning of the Vegas Outbreak. Chuckhorror.jpg|Chuck bears witness to the horror. TheHarjit2.jpg|Harjit leaves the scene. TKgetAway.jpg|Tyrone King decides it's not smart to visit Las Vegas. File:Phenotrans_Triumph.jpg|The triumph of Phenotrans after the Las Vegas Outbreak. See also *Phenotrans#Las Vegas Outbreak *Willamette Incident *New Jersey Outbreak *Fortune's End *Phenotrans#Fortune City Outbreak References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Locations Category:Zombie Outbreak Locations Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Locations